1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle, the hybrid vehicle, and a control method for the hybrid vehicle. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle, the hybrid vehicle, and a control method for the hybrid vehicle including an engine, a first motor, and a second motor, the engine and the first motor being capable of outputting driving force to one pair of wheels out of a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels, the second motor being capable of outputting driving force to the other pair of wheels out of the pair of front wheels and the pair of rear wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
As a hybrid vehicle, there has conventionally been proposed a vehicle including an engine, a first motor, and a second motor, the engine and the first motor being capable of outputting driving force to a pair of front wheels, the second motor being capable of outputting driving force to a pair of rear wheels (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-53317). In the hybrid vehicle, a range of a front-wheel driving-force distribution ratio, which makes it possible to keep driving stability of the vehicle, is set first based on longitudinal acceleration. Next, a distribution ratio that minimizes the amount of fuel consumption per unit time (effective amount of fuel consumption of the engine) is set as the front-wheel driving-force distribution ratio, the amount of the fuel consumption per unit time being substantial consumption amount required for operating the engine and two motors in the aforementioned range. The vehicle travels with the driving force that is distributed at the set front-wheel driving-force distribution ratio. Thus, the driving force is distributed with the distribution ratio that minimizes the effective amount of fuel consumption of the engine so as to maintain driving stability of the vehicle while reducing amount of fuel consumption of the engine.